


Not As They Seem

by Sarathewise



Series: Old (don't read!) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Nobody actually dies for real though, Trickster Mode, Tricksters, Tricksters are psycho killers, Tricksters are seperate people, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarathewise/pseuds/Sarathewise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually can't write Jade and Dave apparently. I became instantly nervous when their parts came. Anyway, maybe I'll continue? Probably, but don't count on it. I havbe every intention to continue, but it probably won't happen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not As They Seem

**Author's Note:**

> I actually can't write Jade and Dave apparently. I became instantly nervous when their parts came. Anyway, maybe I'll continue? Probably, but don't count on it. I havbe every intention to continue, but it probably won't happen.

The ancient library stood alone in the desert wasteland. You, your friends, and your candy-coated counterparts marveled up at the beauty of it. The sight was magnificent. The library was like an Indian castle, you might even say it resemble the Taj Mahal a bit. Of course you know that the Taj Mahal isn’t a castle, but a monument. Your father drilled that one into you and you’re sure Rose would give you a disapproving look if she heard you say that, accompanied by a tsk tsk. After marveling at it for about a minute, Jade spoke up.

“Well, are we just gonna stand out here and stare at it, or are we going to go inside? I, personally, can’t wait to see what books are in there! Maybe they have some really cool ones about science!”

She turned expectantly to you. You know you’re their leader, even though you constantly remind them that you’re their friend-leader, but she didn’t have to ask permission!

“Yeah, that sounds good! I wonder if they’ll have anything on ghosts! Probably not though…”

You tried to answer that as naturally and ignorant to the fact that she was asking permission, like you were here parent or guardian, as possible. You hope you managed to, but you know for sure that you made yourself sad in the process. What would ancient people need with ghosts? You frowned and became lost in thoughts that went somewhere along the lines of they won’t have any, why would they believe in ghosts, and you’re an idiot for thinking they would. You admit that that’s not like you, but you must admit that you’ve been a bit down in the dumps lately. It’s been about two years into all this traveling to the new session bullcrap, and, quite frankly, it’s rather boring. Sure, there was that excitement of the day when Jade had managed to pull the inhabitants of the ship onto the meteor using the dream bubbles, and you two had finally met your other two friends in person. Apparently Jade had told Aradia what she was doing, so Aradia had told Kanaya to keep Rose sober, and had come with Sollux in tow to join the meteor crew. Gamzee even agreed to come out of hiding. Of course, his nice gesture didn’t stop you from flinching away from him. You had heard about his rampage, and the fact that he was a clown didn’t help. He wasn’t a harlequin, but it was close enough.

A hand came down over your shoulder. You looked to the source of it, and found your friend Dave.

“Dude, chill. We’ll probably find some shit for you to read in there.”

“Thanks. What will you read?”

“Music, man! What else would be worth my time to read?”

And with that, Rose began to walk forward, sharing what she would be looking for.

“I believe it would be wise to note that they will probably have books on the zoologically dubious.”

Of course that’s what you would look for…”, you responded, with an eye roll.

The tricksters just giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, that looked like a whole page in 11 Calibri font and default spacing between the lines when it was in word. I swear it didn't look that short and god, that was about a half hour to an hour woth of work? Now I feel pathetic.


End file.
